Nadesico: A New Ally
by Genro
Summary: A story I did for school awhile ago. What happens when Akito meets his sister? It is his sister right?


  
Nadesico: A New Ally  
  
Akito Tenkawa, a 20 year old boy with brown spiky hair, was sitting in his room watching his  
favorite show Gekiganger, like he always was. Though his friends didn't agree with him, except his late  
friend Gai, he liked the old 80's robot show. Then, an announcement come on over the intercom.  
"We will soon be docking with the UEAF (United Earth Allied Forces) space station to pick up  
supplies and a new pilot."  
"A new pilot," he though to himself, "Maybe we can finally have someone sane on this ship."  
The ship he was referring to was the battleship Nadesico, the key weapon in the battle with the Jovians.  
The beings from Jupiter who are adversely attacking the Earth, Moon, and Mars colonies. With the Mars  
colony defeated, all that is left is the Earth.  
"Akiiiiito!" came a sickly cute voice from the other side of the door.  
Akito decided the best thing to do right now was to hide.  
As the door opened a blue-haired woman walked through. She was Yurika Misumaru, captain of the  
Nadesico. Her father was an admiral, and she had been chosen for this job because she had never been  
defeated in the test simulations.  
"Akito, where are you?" she said and looked around the room trying to find him.  
"I know you're in here. You have to come out and report to the bridge, we have a new pilot and I  
thought you would like to meet her."  
After hearing this he slowly emerged from his hiding spot.  
"An oh yeah, she personally asked to see you," she said  
"To see me? Yurika are you sure that is what she said?" he wondered  
"Yes, she specifically asked if Akito Tenkawa worked on board," she said  
Now interested he followed Yurika to the bridge.  
As he walked onto the main bridge he saw all the familiar faces on the ship. Ruri Hoshino, the ships  
computer specialist, a young girl who was part of an experiment. Megumi, the communication officer,  
who was a voice actor for TV before this. Minato, the helmswoman and former actress, and many other  
people who he knew.  
"An Aestavalis is currently docking with the Nadesico, and the pilot will be on the bridge  
shortly," said an announcement over the intercommon.  
An Aestavalis or Aestie is a robot of about 30 ft., and are piloted by the pilots on the ship. The pilot can  
control full range of motion while inside, making the Aesties key elements in the fight with the Jovians.  
The Aestavalis itself comes in many varieties, and most are equipped with a rifle.  
Akito shifted his weight nervously wondering exactly how this person knew him. He was mostly worried  
since it was a girl, since from what he had learned on the Nadesico, girls were trouble.  
All the members of the crew stood impatiently watching the elevator, waiting for the new pilot to arrive.  
The elevator finally arrived and the doors opened to reveal a young girl of about 20 years of age.  
She stepped out of the elevator, and her short blonde hair kept in place, even with the gust of air that  
erupted out from the pressurized elevator.  
Mr. Holy, a huge block of a man with a rigid face, and Mr. Prospector, a slim man who was at essence a  
bean counter, walked up behind her. Mr. Holy overshadowed both of them.  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet our new pilot, Yui Tenkawa," said Mr. Prospector.  
Everyone gasped at the mention of her last name. Akito was the first to speak up.  
"How can your last name be Tenkawa!?" he said and ran up to her.  
Giving him a quick look over she grinned.  
"So you're Akito Tenkawa, I'm you half sister Yui," she said  
"Half-sister?" he asked  
"Yes, you did know that our father was married twice right?" she asked  
"No, I don't have a very good memory of my parents, ever since they died during the attack by  
the Jovians," he said  
She patted him on the shoulder.  
"Hey cheer up, your alive, your here, be happy," she spurted  
Yui then ran past him and started talking to some of the other pilots.  
Meanwhile Akito stood stunned at the sudden reunion with the sister he never knew he had. Suddenly the  
announcer came on.  
"A Chulip has been sighted entering earth's atmosphere, all Aestavalis pilots please report to the  
hanger to intercept."  
Akatsuki, a young man with long grayish-brown hair and a hot shot attitude, spoke up.  
"Well it looks like we won't get a chance to talk, but what better way to see what the new girl's  
got," he said  
All the pilots shuffled into the elevator, while everyone else took their stations on the bridge. Yurika stood  
ready at the captain's seat, prepared to engage the enemy.  
"Ready the gravity blast cannon," said Yurkia with a demanding voice.  
"Aye, Aye captain," replied Minato  
Meanwhile  
"What is a gravity blast cannon?" asked Yui, as they descended in the elevator.  
Suddenly a blonde-haired woman, in about her 30's appeared on a screen in the elevator.  
"Hello, I'm Inez Fresnjue, about the gravity blast cannon. The Nadesico is equipped with 2  
offensive weapons, the gravity blast cannon, a beam that fires from the front of the ship. And the  
Aestavalis robots, that you and the others pilot. For defensive tactics we have our distortion field, the  
barrier that surrounds the Nadesico," she said  
Ms. Fresnjue is also known as Ms. Information, since she knows most of the science behind the Nadesico.  
"Yeah....sure," Yui replied  
Then the brown-haired girl with glasses across from Yui spoke up.  
"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Hikaru Amono, that's Ryoko," she said and pointed to a girl  
Yui's age standing next to her with short green hair.  
"That's Izumi," she said again pointing to a girl with a sullen look, and her dark blue hair  
covered half of her face.  
"And Akito I guess you already know, and oh yeah that's,-"  
"Akatsuki, Nagare Akatsuki," he interrupted and then proceeded to take Yui's hand.  
"And let me say it will be a pleasure to work with such a beautiful woman such as yourself," he  
said with a suave voice.  
Before she could react, Akito stepped in between them.  
"Could we please save this for later," he said  
The elevator then hit the correct floor and the doors opened revealing the hangar bay filled with the ship's  
Aestavalis and mechanics running around frantically.  
Yui dashed out of the elevator and ran to a very strange looking Aestavalis. The others walked up behind  
her and started with wide eyes.  
"Its Pink," spurted Akito  
"You got a problem with pink?" she countered back.  
"No, its just-"  
"Its just what? I happen to like this color, and if you don't like it, fine," she interrupted.  
"Uh.....ok," he blinked  
After that.  
"All pilots please perform you final safety check list," said Megumi from the small screen that  
could be seen from inside the cockpit in the Aestavalis.  
All the pilots were in their pilot suits, and inside their Aesties. Ryoko in red, Izumi in blue, Hikaru in  
yellow, Akito in violet, Yui in pink, and Akatsuki in his specialized blue Aestavalis.  
"Um.....Akito?"  
Akito looked at the monitor to see a purple-haired girl with freckles on her face staring back at him. It  
was Megumi.  
"Don't worry Akito, I'm using a private link so no one can hear us. I just wanted to tell you that I  
feel something odd about the new girl, and that I'm worried about you," she said  
"Oh Megumi.....hold on a sec, I have a priority message coming in," he said  
Another screen came on, it was Yurika.  
"Akito? I have a bad feeling about that new girl and I just wanted to tell you-"  
"That you're really worried about me right?" he interrupted with a bored sound to his voice.  
"Oh Akito, I'm so happy that you know how I feel!" she beamed.  
"Th-thats not what I meant!" he said with a panicky voice.  
They were interrupted by the announcement of take-off.  
"All Aestavalis pilots please report to the launch bay."  
All the pilots headed towards the gates inside their robots.  
Akito looked over to Yui's Aestie.  
"Pink, I don't know if I can get used to that," he said.  
"I was playing with knives, and got pinked," said Izumi, with her usual short, pointless,  
whimsical sentences. She then started laughing hysterically.  
They were in position to launch.  
"Its time to protect our blue mother earth," said Akatsuki  
"Yeah, whatever," said Akito  
"Lets kick some Jovian butt!" said Ryoko  
"And not get shot," said Hikaru  
"Time to make the rent payment," said Izumi.  
"This will be fun," said Yui.  
The Aestavalis then launched.  
"Now everyone stay in formation and don't.....hey where do you think you're going?" yelled  
Ryoko.  
Yui was racing ahead of the others.  
"Well you said you wanted to see me in action," Yui spurted.  
"She's right," said Akatsuki with a laugh.  
"Grrrr, just spread out then and take out the enemy," grumbled Ryoko  
Yui blinked at the huge black peanut shaped object, with yellow bug-like ships coming out of it.  
"What are those?" she asked  
A small screen of Ms. Fresnjue appeared in her cockpit.  
"The large structure is known as a Chulip, it is a inter-dimensional transportation device which  
the Jovians use to transport weapons straight from Jupiter. The smaller bug machines are called Battas,  
small unmanned ships with destructive power," she lectured once again.  
"Well whatever they are, their going down!" yelled Yui  
Back on the Bridge.  
"Captain, the Aestavalis have broken formation, and pilot Yui taken an offensive position," said  
the small girl Ruri.  
"I knew that girl was trouble," said Yurika and Megumi in unison.  
"Well I don't think its such a big deal, she's just showing off a bit," said Minato  
A blue-haired boy of Akito's age walked up behind Yurika.  
"Oh hi Jun," said Yurika turning her head.  
"I think you may be right in you assumptions Yurika, her actions could endanger all the  
Aestavalis and their pilots," said Jun  
Next to him Mr. Prospector was standing, holding a small calculation device.  
"The economic losses would be terrible in such a case," he said while punching numbers into the  
machine.  
Admiral Munetake, a man with few values and a strange brown bowl haircut stood next to him.  
"Even if we must sacrifice our own pilots, we must destroy this menace as quickly as possible,"  
he said  
"Would you consider that cold-blooded or just cowardly," said Megumi to Minato.  
"Ack!!" he said and fell over at the remark.  
"Well I guess we can only hope this girl is as good as she says she is," said Yurika.  
Back in the battle.  
Yui and the other pilots fired left and right trying to destroy as many battas as they could.  
"Tenkawa, you go after the Chulip, we'll cover your back," came Ryoko's voice from a screen in  
their cockpits.  
"Right," said Yui and Akito in unison.  
"Huh?" questioned Akito  
"She was talking to me, I'll go ahead, you stay here and cover me," yelled Yui  
"Don't tell me what to do you dumb rookie," countered Akito  
"Would you two stop bickering, and get going," Akatsuki interrupted.  
Seeing that Yui was already heading towards the Chulip, Akito stood back and covered her.  
"So how do I destroy this thing?" questioned Yui.  
"Well actually Akito's the only one who's come close to destroying a Chulip without the  
Nadesico," said Izumi.  
"But there's a first time for everything," chimed Hikaru  
Before Yui could react, what appeared to be a tentacle shot out of the Chulip and headed towards Yui's  
Aestavalis. She dodged as many times as she could until she was forced to pull back out of their range.  
"That was a nice try Yui, but I don't think we can defeat it on our own," said Hikaru.  
A screen with Ruri appeared in front of all the pilots.  
"Would all Aestavalis pilots please return to the Nadesico, so that we have a clear shot at the  
Chulip," said Ruri.  
Yui smirked and turned back towards the Chulip.  
"I'll show you all!" she yelled and started to charge.  
That is until she was grabbed from behind.  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Akito.  
"I'm going to destroy that thing with or without you help, now let go!" she yelled.  
"Yeah.....whatever," Akito said with a bored tone, and started dragging her back to the Nadesico.  
"You really shouldn't take such unnecessary risks," droled Akito.  
"I'll do what I want, when I want!" she yelled.  
"You should really try to mellow out," said Izumi bluntly.  
A screen appeared in front of Yui, on it was the Nadesico's head mechanic. He was a in his mid 40's with  
gray hair, his name was Seiya, and he seemed quite frantic.  
"What were you thinking, taking on a Chulip like that. To ruin a new model type Aestavalis for  
no good reason, is a sin!" he yelled  
She just stared and blinked at him in reply.  
After that.  
They docked with the Nadesico and it fired a full gravity blast, destroying the Chulip and all the Battas.  
All the pilots stood in a group talking about the battle.  
"Hmmm....your not bad kid," said Akatsuki.  
"Well I'm glad you realize my obvious talent," Yui replied.  
"But try to keep the grand standing to a minimum," snapped Ryoko.  
"Hmph," replied Yui.  
Yui then stomped off to another part of the ship. Akito watched her go, kind feeling bad.  
Later.  
Akito, who even though he was a pilot though wanted to be a cook. Was in the ship's cafeteria cooking  
something. A brown-haired woman in a chef's outfit walked up to him.  
Noticing her.   
"Oh, hello Ms. Howmei," Akito said.  
She looked at what he was making.  
"My, you're getting better Tenkawa," she said.  
"Thank you Ma'am," replied Akito.  
"Keep practicing," she said and walked away.  
He started to taste what he was making when he was pushed from behind, spitting it out.  
"Why'd you do that for!?" he scowled, wiping his mouth.  
"To annoy you," was the reply that Yui gave.  
In all the craziness lately he had forgotten to talk to Yui, and ask her some questions.  
"Yui?" he started.  
"Akiiiito!" came Yuika's voice who walked up next to them.  
She took a quick glance at Yui and then turned back to Akito.  
"I wanted to ask you a favor," she said sweetly.  
"Now way," he replied and turned back to his cooking.  
"But why not?" she asked.  
"Because right now I have to talk to Yui, and I want to do it before we're called for duty ok," he  
replied.  
Yui blinked watching the exchange.  
Akito then proceeded to grab Yui's hand and drag her off, so he would have a chance to talk to her.  
Yurika stood there fuming.  
"Fine, go then, have fun with you sister.!" she yelled, then thought to herself.  
"Sister? Why am I so worried than?"  
"Idiots," said Ruri from somewhere in the ship.  
Yurika walked down a hallway slightly depressed when she ran into Megumi.  
"Oh Yurika, do you know where Akito is? I need to talk to him," she asked.  
"I think he went to his room to talk to Yui," she replied.  
"And you just let them go!" she yelled.  
"I don't know why you or I should be worried, I mean she is his sister," she said regaining her  
usual bubbliness.  
"But....still I....," Megumi replied still with a worried tone.  
"But nothing, we have nothing to fear, I won't let his sister get in my way," she said and walked  
off back to the bridge.  
Megumi blinked and headed towards Akito's room to check on him.  
Meanwhile in Akito's room.  
"What is all this junk?" Yui exclaimed, as she looked at his room filled with Gekinganger items.  
"Junk?!" Akito replied.  
"These are all my Gekiganger toys and tapes," he stated.  
"Gekiganger?" she wondered.  
"Isn't that some anime show that was on when we were kids?" she asked.  
"Yeah, so what?" he said  
"You mean you still like it after all this time! How old are you?" she said laughing.  
"Hmph, I don't care what you say, besides I wanted to ask you something," he said.  
"About you parents right?" she said suddenly becoming serious.  
"Yes, I want to know why they were killed?" he asked.  
"Well I'm sorry to say I don't know. I never saw my father since he left us," she said solemnly.  
"I see," he replied.  
She suddenly grabbed him and hugged him.  
"Hey what do you-" he exclaimed.  
"Don't worry, you should try to think happy thoughts now," she said.  
At that moment Megumi decided to intrude on the two.  
"Um Akito the door was open and I.....What are you doing!" she yelled and ran in between them.  
"I knew this girl was trouble, Akito how could you?" she yelled.  
He jumped up with a panicked look on his face.  
"This is....its not what is looks like....we were just talking.....and....," he said stumbling over the  
words.  
"And what?" she interrupted  
Yui glomped onto Akito.  
"Oh darling, why do you wish to hide our relationship?" Yui said smirking.  
"Our what?!" Akito yelled, while Megumi turned bright red with anger.  
Later after much explanations.  
"Well you shouldn't of tried to fool me ya know," said Megumi.  
They were sitting on the floor, when Akito jumped up and headed out of the room, not wanting to deal  
with this anymore."  
Meanwhile in Ryoko's and the others room.  
"Hey Ryoko, what do you think of the new girl?" asked Hikaru.  
"I don't know...there is just something I don't like about her," replied Ryoko.  
"Could it be that she's trying to steal your boyfriend away from you," said Izumi snickering.  
"Oh would you just shut up," she said fuming.  
"Where is she anyway?" asked Ryoko.  
"Last I saw of her, she was to the port," answered Hikaru.  
"Stewed with port," snickered Izumi, as she started laughing and banging on a wall.  
"Oh god," said Hikaru and Ryoko in unison.  
Back on the bridge.  
"Yurika, where have you been, you're supposed to stay on the bridge at all times," said Jun, as  
Yurika walked through the door.  
"Sorry, I was umm busy," replied Yurika.  
"Busy doing what, I won't ask," said Ruri.  
Admiral Munetake spoke up.  
"We have been currently issued to take out a new form of Jovian battleship that has been sighted  
heading towards Earth. We are to seek and destroy it," he said.  
"Right, Minato set a course for that battleship," Yurika said.  
"Yes captain," replied Minato.  
"We should arrive in 2 days," said Ruri.  
"Right," replied Yurika  
Elsewhere.  
Yui walked into a small room with a computer desk, and a woman sitting at it. She was Erina Wan, ship's  
helmswoman, and former secretary for Nergal. Nergal being the company that finances and directs the  
actions of the Nadesico. She was about 25 years old and had short black hair.  
"Hello Yui," she said.  
"Hello Erina," replied Yui.  
"So have you met him yet?" Erina asked.  
"Yes, I have many plans for Mr. Tenkawa," she remarked with a grin.  
  
Copyright: All characters (excluding Yui), terms, and settings are copyright of Kia Asamiya, and any  
other respective parties. The story itself is mine, as well as the character Yui. Both I have created myself. 


End file.
